


you were brave / you are splendid

by zinc_carpenter



Category: Overlord (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_carpenter/pseuds/zinc_carpenter
Summary: "...and we will never be alone in this world."Homecoming.
Relationships: Edward Boyce/Jacob Rosenfeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	you were brave / you are splendid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



The troop transport ship they’re on erupts with cheers and excited whooping at the sight of Lady Liberty and New York Harbor; it's three months after V-E Day and Ed's whole world is one big joyful noise, and Jacob is a skinny firebrand crowded against his side, and Ed's got so much pent-up happiness in him he feels like his teeth are about to start vibrating with it. And because of that, somehow, it's somehow the natural-est thing in the world for him to turn to Jacob and shout, "If you were a lady I'd propose to you right goddamn now!" His brain catches up with his mouth a hair's breadth too late: he meets Jacob's eyes with something approaching terror. Sure, maybe he should be more worried about the fellas around him overhearing, but Jacob, Jacob, 

Jacob's whole face is flushed, eyes fever bright, and he yells back, "Why don't you?" over the uproar surrounding them. And everything's just them now. Just a pocket of sound inhabited by the most beautiful boy Ed's ever known... and him, apparently the biggest scaredy-cat in the whole US army.

Whatever reply Ed expected, it wasn't that one, and he stammers, somehow apologetic and hopeful at the same time, "I — we wouldn’t — we’d never be able to — not for real.” 

Jacob cuts him off, shaking his head fiercely. "Don't care!" he yells in Ed's ear.

Ed's heart is gonna beat plumb out of his chest, he thinks, like in a goddamn Saturday morning cartoon, and Jacob's face is so close to his, and he's grinning, and Ed is so damn proud of him for being brave enough for the both of them in this moment. He reaches out blindly, fumbles for and grabs onto Jacob's wrist, just above where Jacob is white-knuckling his garrison cap in both hands, leans until his lips brush Jacob's ear, and he can ask in a voice barely below a shout, "Will ya make me an honest man, Jacob Rosenfeld?"

And because it's three months after V-E Day and Ed is somehow the luckiest man alive, Jacob Rosenfeld shouts back, "Well, why the hell not?"


End file.
